princess_yuna_the_last_jedi_dragon_masterfandomcom-20200215-history
Blythe Baxter
Blythe Baxter is a young teenage girl who can talk to animals and is a young Jedi Knight and an Earthbender. And the pilot of the Jedi. Backstory Years before when the Jedi were around Blythe Baxter was one of the top Jedi Knights in the Republic. For she was very strong with the Force and she even trained her pets the ways of the Force. And she was also a great pilot. But when the Sith and Fire Nation began to take over, Blythe went into hiding and then later she disappeared. Some claim she went into deep hiding, while some say the Sith found her and then killed her. And some say that she was killed by Wookies. Bio When Yuna was inside a forest with Nightstar she hears rustling in the branches. But there was nothing around, but then Nightstar began to sense something, and soon Yuna and Nightstar then saw a figure race by some bushes. But after following it, they were then knocked out. When they awoke, they found themselves inside a cave house and surrounded by little animals. (2 dogs, 2 skunks, a mongoose, a gecko, a hedgehog, a spider monkey, and a panda) But before then animals could do anything, a hooded figure then stepped into view. And unhoods herself as a human teenage girl, she then apologizes for her pets' behavior and she introduces herself as Blythe. At first Yuna doesn't recognize the name, but later on after Nightstar knocks over a object in which Blythe grabs with the Force, Yuna realizes that the girl is the Jedi Knight, Blythe Baxter! And she explains that Princess Anna said that she had died 300 years ago. But Blythe then explains that she was never killed, she and the pets staged the whole thing to trick the Sith. Later, Yuna shares about her struggling to learn the four elements and the Force. Blythe then reveals she is an Earthbender, and offers to help her learn Earthbending. She starts by lifting up a big rock and she throws it towards her and Yuna hits it, making it fly and slam into a mountain. And soon, Yuna is now Earthbending with ease. Blythe then shares about how she fought in the Clone Wars. She was brave and skilled. And she fought against some of the most powerful Sith Lords. She even took on a dangerous animal. Yuna then was surprised of this, and decided to go how the pets met her. Blythe explains that she discovered them at a abandoned pet shop. She then took them back to her place and washed them down. Then later she revealed her name as "Blythe". Then the pets reveal their names. "Zoe Trent", "Gail Trent", "Pepper Clark" "Vinnie Terrio", "Minka Mark", "Sunil Nevla", "Russell Ferguson", "Penny Ling", & "Mitzi." And she then decided to teach them ways of the Force. And over the years, the pets soon became strong with the Force. Then they constructed their own Lightsabers, and made their first battle with a dinosaur. As they are battling it, Blythe watches. Then soon, Personality Main Weaponry * H&K 33 assault rifle with M7-RU Plasma Blaster * Star Model 30PK Pistol * Blue Lightsaber Trivia *Blythe makes her appearance in Gallery Blythe (Corrupted form).png|Blythe (weilding her Lightsaber) Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Masters Category:The Jedi Category:Lightsabermen Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Laser-Users Category:Blaster-Users Category:Teenagers Category:Earthbenders Category:Characters who can talk to animals